NCIS: Villiers
by DanettePistache
Summary: Une équipe d'une antenne du NCIS en banlieue parisienne doit faire face à une enquête de grande envergure, Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait que Vance leur envoie une équipe de Washington ... Nouvelle équipe signifie plein de nouveaux personnages, une auteure qui part dans d'étranges délires et surtout, nos agents préférés qui débarquent à Paris !
1. Prologue

_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) à tous, eh oui c'est bien moi ! Et non, je n'étais pas morte ..._  
><em>Je débarque donc avec une nouvelle fic, je ne sais pas si le concept vous plaira, à vrai dire tout est parti d'un "délire" avec Aliiks sur Facebook, et puis en plein cours d'histoire, l'idée d'en faire une fic m'a traversée et voilà le résultat ... x)<em>  
><em>Trève de bavardages, voici donc le prologue!<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p>Le soleil éclaircissait la commune de Pontault-Combault depuis une heure déjà quand l'agent Paris mit les pieds dans son lieu de travail : un petit bâtiment à l'angle de la rue de Villiers et de l'avenue de la République, et dont le nom était tiré de son adresse : 2, Rue de Villiers. Le bâtiment était encore endormi et la jeune femme ne fût pas étonnée d'être la première sur les lieux.<p>

Alix Paris posa son thermos encore à moitié rempli de thé noir sur son bureau, enleva sa veste et alluma son ordinateur. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, la jolie vietnamienne contempla l'avenue à travers la fenêtre. Elle pût alors observer une des plus grandes artères commerciales de la ville : l'avenue de la République, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et qui reliait la gare RER à la mairie de Pontault-Combault. Face à elle se trouvait un concessionnaire automobile, encadré par une épicerie orientale et un salon de coiffure. En tournant un peu la tête sur la droite, elle pouvait voir la petite agence immobilière qui avait élu domicile de l'autre côté de la rue de Villiers. Sur sa gauche, au 40, avenue de la République, se trouvaient les locaux d'une petite entreprise d'ambulanciers.

Petit à petit, l'antenne parisienne du NCIS commença à se remplir, et à huit heures cinq, William Hassens et Léane Soen firent leur entrée dans le petit open space. Le premier était plutôt grand, brun aux yeux bleus, toujours là pour faire des blagues pas toujours de très bon goût. La seconde, plus petite, avait de grands yeux noisette et de longs cheveux châtains qui étaient légèrement ondulés. D'un caractère plus réservé que son équipier, elle restait un très bon élément au sein de l'équipe.

Huit heures douze, la chef d'équipe sortit de l'ascenseur, un gobelet de café au lait à la main, et salua plus ou moins brièvement son équipe. Elle s'installa à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur, y entra son identifiant et son mot de passe avant d'aller consulter sa boite mail. Elle balaya finalement l'open space du regard. Trois des quatre bureaux attenants au sien étaient occupés. Il en manquait un. Mais où était encore passé Lachambre ?! Il était déjà huit heures trente, et le dernier des membres de l'équipe, Lucas Lachambre, était définitivement en retard.

« L'un d'entre vous aurait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, vu Lucas ? Demanda l'agent spécial Chabane en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Euh … Commença Léane<br>- Il est juste derrière toi, Thanina, répondit l'Officier Lachambre.  
>- T'es en retard, commença la chef d'équipe, et tu … »<p>

La jeune femme fût interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille tout en signifiant au retardataire qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Oui ?  
>- Bonjour agent Chabane.<br>- Directeur Vance ? Comment allez-vous ? On n'avait pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis un moment, je commençais même à me demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas pris votre place …  
>- Eh bien je vais plutôt bien, merci. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis toujours à la tête du NCIS … Enfin pour le moment.<br>- Et que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?  
>- J'ai besoin de vous.<br>- Je me doutais bien que vous ne m'appeliez pas pour me demander quel temps il fait en France … Alors dites-moi, en quoi le directeur du NCIS peut-il bien avoir besoin de nous ?»

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça vous plaît ? Je continue ? :D<em>  
><em>N'hesitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review. :3<em> 


	2. Chapitre un : Terrorisme en série

_Hellow' !_  
><em>Je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je poste aussi vite et surtout que je ponds un chapitre aussi long, mon dieu je suis toute émue ! *s'autoslap* En tout cas je suis ravie que le début de la fiction vous plaise, je vous avoue que je m'y attendais carrément pas !<em>  
><em>Voici donc le chapitre un, avec des desciptions totalement inexistantes, je sais c'est pas bien ! Tout se passe donc un peu (trop) vite, promis je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain chapitre, mais ne vous attendez pas à un postage aussi rapide qu'aujourd'hui parceque moi, mon domaine c'est plutôt le retard... '-' <em>  
><em>Gibbs et toute la team débarquent donc au prochain chapitre avec (si je ne change pas mes plans) trois nouveaux personnages ( promis, je vous laisserais digérer après). <em>  
><em>Je réponds à vos reviews et ensuite je vous laisse lire !<em>

**Aliiks :** _Merci, Merci, MERCI ! Tiens, le voilà ton chapitre !_  
><strong>Sasha:<strong> _J'avoue avoir fait un effort surhumain pour les descriptions, que j'ai très légèrement abandonnées pour ce chapitre pour cause de réaction allergique très très forte. Pour les relations entre eux itout itout, c'est des choses que j'ai l'intention d'approfondir dans les chapitres suivants, surtout entre Léane et William ... Et puis avec la team ça devrait plutôt bien se passer. :p Alors il y aura Ellie mais Ziva n'aura pas totalement disparu de la surface de la Terre ! _  
><strong>Jen:<strong> _Merci ! Euh bobo ... Oui sûrement, mais William a déjà été maltraité par le passé alors je vais quand même le préserver un peu. Par contre les autres ... *sourire sadique* (Et ui les bonbons c'est bien, même que le rose bonbon aussi) Merci en tout cas ! :D _

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'agent spécial Chabane raccrocha, elle avait perdu le sourire qu'elle avait quelques minutes auparavant.<p>

«Allez en salle des opérations, ordonna-t-elle, je vous rejoins je vais chercher Vernet.»

Les quatre agents s'exécutèrent tandis que la brune partit à la recherche de l'informaticien en criant (hurlant) son nom un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Sofiane Vernet, blond aux yeux bleus, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler sans se tromper un geek. Plutôt introverti, il était très discret, et le retrouver pouvait être l'objet de toute une enquête. Pourtant cette fois là, Thanina le retrouva relativement rapidement, et l'emmena en salle des opérations avec elle.

« Est ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir savoir pourquoi Vance t'a appelée ? Et pourquoi on poireaute depuis 20 minutes ici ? Demanda Lucas, légèrement irrité.  
>- Pour commencer tu baisses d'un ton Lachambre, t'es pas bien placé pour t'énerver comme ça, compris ?<br>- Mais, on aimerait quand même savoir patron … ajouta Alix »

La grande brune soupira.

« Vernet, lancez la visioconférence avec Vance.  
>- Quoi, ça aussi vous savez pas le faire ?! Demanda le petit blond en haussant un sourcil.<br>- Non. J'ai pas une formation d'informaticienne, je suis payée pour arrêter des méchants, pas pour m'occuper des machines, s'énerva la chef d'équipe.  
>- C'est bon je m'en occupe, soupira Sofiane.»<p>

Le grand écran émit quelques grésillements avant d'afficher la tête du directeur du NCIS en gros plan, faisant ainsi reculer William et Lucas. Léon Vance recula lui aussi, permettant à Hassens et Lachambre de ne plus afficher leur mine relativement choquée.

« Bonjour Directeur, commença Léane  
>- Bonjour agent Soen. Bonjour à vous tous.<br>- J'imagine qu'on est là pour ce fameux coup de fil, demanda William  
>- En effet.<br>- Dites nous tout, Directeur, finit Léane.»

Le directeur du NCIS refusait de croire qu'il allait confier une mission aussi importante à ces … Non, il ne finirait pas sa phrase. Ces agents étaient très compétents, mais ils étaient … spéciaux. Peut être même un peu trop. Quoi que … Tiens, et si il envoyait Gibbs et son équipe les surveiller ? Enfin, les aider plutôt. Ça serait une excellente manière d'éloigner DiNozzo du Navy Yard pour un moment, et l'ordinateur de Gibbs pourrait ainsi voir son espérance de vie s'allonger de quelques semaines. Oh, cette idée était géniale. Il était génial.

« On a Affaire à du terrorisme en série.  
>- Du quoi ?! Demanda Alix en cillant.<br>- Vous m'avez bien entendu Paris, du terrorisme en série.  
>- C'est un nouveau concept ? Ironisa Hassens.<br>- Il faut croire. Le problème, c'est que des marines sont impliqués.  
>- C'est problématique en effet.<br>- Et vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda Lucas  
>- Qu'on déjoue une attaque ? Proposa Alix<br>- Qu'on les coffre ? Suggéra Léane  
>- Qu'on fasse les deux en même temps ? Finit par proposer William. »<p>

Les quatre agents s'attirèrent le regard désespéré de leur patron, et par la même occasion celui du directeur. Oui, mettre l'équipe de Gibbs sur le coup était loin d'être une mauvaise idée.

« Bonne réponse Hassens. Mais je vous prierais de limiter la casse, je n'ai pas envie d'un drame diplomatique entre la France et les États Unis. Une équipe de Washington viendra vous épauler. Vernet, je vous ai envoyé tout ce dont vous avez besoin par mail.  
>-Mmh D'accord, conclut la chef d'équipe. A bientôt directeur.»<p>

La visioconférence s'arrêta là. Chabane était prête à parier qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à revoir ce cher Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

><p>«Gibbs, dans mon bureau !»<p>

Jethro n'avait déjà pas bien commencé sa journée, puis elle ne n'avait pas bien continué et elle ne risquait visiblement pas de bien se finir si Vance le convoquait avant même qu'il n'ait fini son premier café de la demi-heure. Il gromella avant de monter dans le bureau de son superieur.

« Vous et votre équipe allez partir en France …  
>- Bonjour, oui je vais très bien et vous ?<br>- Gibbs …  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Léon ?<br>- L'équipe du NCIS Villiers a besoin de vous pour une affaire de terrorisme en série.  
>- Du terrorisme en série, vraiment ? Demanda Gibbs en esquissant un sourire. C'est une nouveauté ?<br>- Chez les marines ça a l'air de l'être, en effet.  
>- De mieux en mieux.<br>- Vous prenez l'avion dans quatre heures.»

Ah parce qu'en plus de ça, il ne lui laissait pas le choix ? Bon. Il termina d'une traite son café, sortit du bureau du directeur sans un mot de plus et descendit dans l'open space.

« Rentrez chez vous et préparez vous un grand sac de voyage, on part à Paris.  
>-Tu nous offres des vacances groupées patron ? Questionna Tony, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.<br>-Non DiNozzo, on doit aider le NCIS Villiers sur une affaire de terrorisme en série.  
>- Terrorisme en série ? Releva Bishop. C'est nouveau ?<br>- Il faut croire.  
>- On doit prévoir pour combien de temps ? S'interrogea McGee.<br>- Beaucoup.»

* * *

><p>« Je rêve ou il veut nous coller des gars de Washington aux basques ? On est pas assez peut être ? S'indigna Hassens.<br>- Mais c'est bien ils pourront nous aider … argumenta Paris.  
>- Pourquoi, tu vas me dire qu'on n'est pas compétents ?<br>- Hassens, tu sors d'arrêt maladie, Paris est une bleue et rappelle moi depuis combien de temps on n'a pas été sur le terrain ? Ça fait une éternité, et on se retrouve sur une grosse affaire de terrorisme, Vance a bien fait de nous envoyer cette équipe en renforts, répliqua Soen, agacée par le comportement de son équipier.  
>- Léane, je déteste quand tu as raison.<br>- Les gars, c'est pas n'importe quelle équipe qui va venir nous rendre visite, informa Sofiane. C'est l'équipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs...  
>- Pardon ?<br>- T'es pas serieux ?  
>- C'est une blague ?<br>- C'est qui lui ? »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'agent Paris qui ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre pourquoi la mention de cet agent américain mettait ses collègues dans un tel état. Ben oui, un agent, c'était un agent non ?

« Alix … Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler du très célèbre Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?! Demanda Lachambre, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
>- Ben … Non.<br>- Tu rigoles ?  
>- Est ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ?<br>- L'espoir fait vivre... »

Cette dernière réplique de Lucas provoqua l'hilarité générale, hilarité qui était régulièrement au rendez-vous dans cette équipe.

« Eh bien, si tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, expliqua Lucas, on va te laisser la suprise.  
>- T'es pas drôle Lulu, bougonna Paris. »<p>

Les quatre agents retournèrent à leurs bureaux afin de commencer leurs recherches quand William s'arrêta net en plein milieu du chemin, provoquant ainsi une collision entre lui et Léane qui le suivait de près.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
>- Elle est passée où Thanina ? Interrogea l'expert en contre-terrorisme.<br>- Euh …  
>-Et puis en plus on sait même pas ce qu'on doit chercher, Vernet nous a rien dit du tout ! »<p>

Une main s'abattit violemment sur l'arrière de la tête de l'agent Hassens. Main qui appartenait à l'agent Chabane. Agent Chabane qui était visiblement agacée et plutôt désespérée.

« Allez voir vos mails, Vernet vous a tout envoyé.»

La chef d'équipe s'engouffra ensuite dans l'ascenseur et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.  
>Elle sortit du bâtiment et marcha jusqu'au Starbucks le plus proche, qui se situait deux rues plus loin. Elle y commanda un thé noir pour Alix, un café noir avec un sucre pour elle, un café latte pour Léane, un café macchiato pour Sofiane et deux cafés au lait pour William et Lucas. Elle donna un billet de dix au serveur et fit marche arrière pour retourner au NCIS où ses agents analysaient les documents envoyés par le directeur. La grande brune donna sa boisson à chacun et se mit également au travail.<br>Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme demanda à ses agents ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Alix fût la première à réagir et s'empara de la télécommande pour afficher des photos d'explosions: Il s'agissait d'une voiture dans un parking à ciel ouvert, d'une autre voiture ayant abîmé au passage un bâtiment _x_ dans un endroit que la jeune femme ne put identifier, et pour finir, une autre voiture près d'un grillage. Visiblement pas des lieux fréquentés par beaucoup de monde.

« Ces deux dernières semaines, il y a eu trois explosions qui semblent avoir été commis par la même personne ou le même groupe de personnes. Même mode opératoire dans les trois cas: une voiture piégée avec 5 kg de HMX, le détonateur était un télé police a pu identifier deux suspects (deux visas apparurent à l'écran) : Le Première Classe Corby et le second-maître Menguy, et c'est là qu'ils ont contacté le NCIS.

- Ils ont servi deux fois ensemble, en Afghanistan et en Irak, enchaîna William. Apparemment ils étaient très proches. Ils sont revenus en Amérique en 2011 et n'ont pas servi depuis. Ils ont ensuite été vus plusieurs fois avec un terroriste reconnu par la CIA, puis plus rien. Ils ont débarqué en France en juin 2013 et depuis on a très peu de traces des deux. Pas de casier pour Menguy par contre Corby a commis quelques délits: vol à l'étalage, possession de drogue et de très nombreuses infractions au code de la route. Les policiers français ont des raisons qu'au moins l'un des deux a été en contact avec Saïd et/ou Chérif Kouachi peu avant les attentas du 7 janvier mais on n'a aucune preuve, surtout que les deux gars sont morts. Oh et ils s'entendaient très bien avec Rayan Benadda, terroriste présumé qui leur aurait appris à faire des bombes de plein de manières différentes …

- Charmant tout ça. Soen, trouve moi qui est ce terroriste connu par la CIA. Paris, je veux savoir comment ils se sont procuré le HMX, vérifiez si des vols d'environ 3 tubes voire peut être plus ont été signalés récemment. Lachambre, tu me trouves pourquoi la police pensait qu'un d'eux avait des liens avec les frères Kouachi et tu me dis qui. Hassens, je veux tout savoir sur Rayan Benadda, ce qui implique relevés téléphoniques et de carte bancaire, allez au boulot !

- Et toi tu fais quoi ? Demanda Lachambre.

- Moi je dois aller chercher des américains à Orly. » 

* * *

><p><em>Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous n'avez pas trop regretté les descriptions ? <em>  
><em>J'ai droit à une petite voire même une minuscule review ? *sourire angélique de petit ange*<em>


	3. Chapitre deux: Une journée banale

**Hello tout le monde ! Ouioui c'est bien moi. Nope suis pas morte. Ce chapitre ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire puisqu'il se situe plusieurs semaines avant. Il est juste là dans le but d'avoir une meilleure vision sur les personnages ! J'avais prévu de poster bien plus tôt mais le serveur du lycée sur lequel j'avais enregistré le chapitre a planté du coup j'ai dû tout recommencer mais c'était nul alors j'ai re-recommencé. x) Bref vous vous en fichez un peu alors je m'excuse pour ce long retard et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !  
><strong>_(je répondrais à vos reviews en mp parcequ'il est tard)_

* * *

><p><em>Au coeur de Pontault Combault, à une trentaine de kilomètres à l'est de Paris, se trouve un bâtiment plutôt original: il s'agit des locaux du NCIS Villiers. Mais que fait une antenne d'une agence fédérale américaine dans une petite commune Française de 36 000 habitants ? Prise de curiosité, une équipe est partie sur le terrain mener l'enquête. Elise raconte ...<em>

8:20, Je pars à l'aventure direction le NCIS: Villiers. Pas difficile de le remarquer, il y a trois vigiles qui font chacun deux fois ma taille à l'entrée. Je me présente, Elise Duchenco, journaliste pour Le Parisien, je suis accompagnée par mon ami photographe. Très bien, on nous laisse entrer. Je passe le contrôle, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un aéroport. On nous accole un badge "visiteur" et c'est parti. Nous pensions que le pire était passé, c'était sans compter sur la multidude de couloirs à laquelle nous devons maintenant faire face. Tout à droite ? Ou plutôt tout droit ? Et si on prenait les escaliers ? Nous croisons alor une personne qui marche relativement vite et lui demandons notre chemin pour rejoindre les bureaux des agents. Il nous emmène dans l'asenceur, il s'agit de Lucas Lachambre, agent du NCIS Villiers. Nous lui demandons si il sait où trouver l'agent Chabane. « _Thanina ?_ » Demande Lucas Lachambre, agent du NCIS depuis six ans, en souriant. « _Vous cherchez ma patronne ?!_ » Demande-t-il, un brin étonné. « _Elle doit encore être en visioconférence avec je-ne-sais-trop qui de haut placé._ » Nous rencontrons en l'attendant le reste de l'équipe qui nous parle de leur patronne.  
>« <em>C'est euh .. Une boule d'énergie. Elle est littéralement accroc au café, elle en boit tout le temps. C'est une habitude qu'elle a prise à D.C., paraît-il. Elle court partout, en fait elle est partout et tout le temps. On dirait qu'elle se dédouble. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de courage parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'on est des cadeaux <em>» explique-t-il en souriant. En effet les membres de l'équipe sont souvent dispersés et pas toujours à l'écoute. « _Tenez, un jour, on était sur une affaire, et au lieu de bosser, on a commencé a débattre sur la couleur de l'open space. Il lui a fallu une motivation incroyable pour nous mettre au boulot !_» Raconte William Hassens, expert en contre-terrorisme. « _Elle fait quand même beaucoup de choses pour nous_» souligne Léane Soen, ex-trieuse d'élite désormais membre d'une des équipes du NCIS Villiers. « _Elle a ce grain de folie qui met toute l'équipe de bonne humeur_ » ajoute Alix Paris, la petite nouvelle. « _C'est plutôt motivant quand on est au bureau à 6h du matin et qu'on n'a qu'une seule envie: retourner dans son lit !_ »

8:50, Thanina Chabane sort de la salle des opérations. L'agent Lachambre avait raison. Nous continuons cependant à essayer d'en savoir plus sur les autres agents, à commencer par celui qui nous a gentilment montré le chemin précé le monde s'accorde à dire la même chose à son sujet ! « _Plus fatiguant que lui, vous ne trouverez pas._ », explique l'Agent Paris. « _Même Hassens n'en est pas à ce stade là._», renchérit Léane Soen. « _Il n'est pas méchant, au contraire. Mais il court tout le temps à droite à gauche, parfois pour rien. Il a parfois tendance à se la jouer solo, pour résumer. _» expose la bleue de l'équipe. «_ Mais il sait travailler en équipe quand il le faut, et malgré ses défauts c'est un des meilleurs agents que je connaisse._ » finit par conclure Hassens.

L'équipe du NCIS: Villiers a la chance de compter dans ses rangs un expert en contre-terrorisme: William Hassens. Après avoir vagabondé dans de nombreuses agences, il est désormais installé au sein de l'équipe de Chabane et ceux pour un bon moment, selon lui. « _Je crois que pour la première fois depuis que je fais ce métier, je me sens à ma place. On n'est pas juste une équipe. On est plus que ça. Je vais peut-être avoir l'air un peu gnian-gnian en disant ça, mais cette équipe c'est un peu ma famille._» nous confie-t-il. Et quand on demande aux autres membres de l'équipe de nous parler de lui, encore une fois tous parlent d'une même voix. « _Au début il était insupportable,_ explique la chef d'équipe_. Mais au fil du temps il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter n'importe comment pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était plus analyste et donc qu'il ne faisait pas que faire des hypothèses. À la seconde où il a commencé à bosser ici il n'a plus jamais été question d'hypothèses mais bien de faits réels, et il a mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il devait faire preuve de sérieux. Maintenant on mettrais tous nos vies entre ses mains sans aucun problème_.» Paris, Soen et Lachambre acquiescent. «_ En fait, au départ, on ne l'aurait jamais cru comme ça._ » confie Léane, l'équipière de William.

Léane Soen, trente ans est une ancienne tireuse d'élite pour les forces de l'US Marines Corps. « _J'ai dû tout arrêter quand ma vue a commencé à vraiment baisser. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger mon unité, alors je suis partie._» raconte-t-elle. «_ On m'a rapatriée à Camp Pendleton et ensuite je me suis retrouvée à vagabonder entre Los Angeles, San Diego et Tijuana, au Mexique. J'étais un peu paumée en fait. Et puis du jour au lendemain j'ai fait la rencontre d'Hetty Lange, je ne me souviens plus trop comment. J'ai passé un mois avec elle à l'OPS de Los Angeles et puis je me suis retrouvée ici._» explique la jeune femme. «_ Elle est arrivée quelques semaines après Lucas, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment alors je ne vous parle pas de l'ambiance dans l'open space !_» rit la grande brune. «_ Surtout que Léane est un caractère explosif doublé d'une brute épaisse. C'était un peu flippant._» Ajoute l'agent sénior. «_ Et puis un jour, on s'est retrouvés en plein millieu d'une fusillade et c'est là qu'on s'est rapprochés. Après ça l'ambiance dans l'open space n'était plus du tout la même._» racontent Chabane et Lachambre.

Récemment, une dernière recrue a rejoint les rangs du NCIS Villiers: Alix Paris. Âgée de vingt sept ans, la jeune femme d'origine vitenamienne ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se retrouver dans une agence fédérale américaine. «_ A la base, j'avais commencé des études d'orthophonie. J'étais en troisième année quand Thanina a foncé dans ma voiture en faisant marche arrière._» Les deux femmes rient à l'évocation de cet accident. «_ J'étais pressée, _se justifie l'agent Chabane,_ je devais aller... Je ne sais plus trop où. Voir un indic', si je me souviens bien. J'ai reculé très vite et sans faire attention, résultat j'ai complètement détruit le pare chocs arrière de ma voiture et le côté droit de la sienne._» Paris poursuit: «_ Ni elle ni moi n'avions le temps de s'arrêter pour remplir le constat alors on s'est échangé nos numéros et on s'est rencontrées le lendemain. On s'entendait bien alors on a gardé contact, et puis un jour, en plein millieu d'une conversation elle me dit " ah tiens et, ça te dirait de bosser avec nous au NCIS ? " et moi ben j'ai accepté._» Après deux mois de formation et deux autres de probation, Alix est devenue officiellement agent du NCIS. «_ Elle apporte un peu de calme dans cette équipe de fous furieux._» explique Léane. «_ Alix c'est plus une amie ou une confidente qu'une collègue, on peut vraiment tout lui dire. Et à côté de ça, c'est un exellent agent de terrain !_» confie William.

9:12, les présentations sont terminées, il est temps pour nos agents de se mettre au travail. Pas d'enquête en cours, tout le monde tape donc ses rapports. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de la chef d'équipe sonne: Un marine mort à Meaux. Les agents prennent deux voitures et David Sita, le médecin légiste, les accompagne avec son fourgon. 10:05, sur la scène de crime, les tâches sont bien réparties. Alix se charge des photos, Léane des croquis, William est à la recherche d'indices, Lucas prend la déposition des témoins et Thanina attent plus ou moins patiemment les conclusions du légiste. Le corps est finalement rapatrié à la morgue située au sous-sol du bâtiment.

11:39, L'autopsie est terminée, le marin est mort étranglé. L'enquête commence, l'équipe est dispersée un peu partout. Tous fouillent, interrogent, cherchent des indices, les donnent à la technicienne de laboratoire. La famille est prévenue, et un potentiel suspect est identifié. 12:50, un homme est assis en salle d'interrogatoire. Paris, Soen et Hassens sont dans la pièce attenante et observent tandis que Lachambre et Chabane entrent. La caméra tourne, c'est le début de l'interrogatoire. Le suspect n'a pas d'alibi, un mobile et les deux agents essaient d'obtenir de lui des avoeux qu'il n'obtiendront pas au bout de vingt minutes dans la salle. Ils finissent par sortir, Hassens a commandé des pizzas qu'ils mangent en feuilletant les relevés banquaires du mort.

14:20, alors que Chabane est de retour en salle d'interrogatoire, Julie Sibeaud entre en trombe dans la pièce et montre quelque chose à l'agent. Une preuve que leur suspect n'est pas le tueur. Il est donc relaché. Plus tard, Hassens lance l'équipe sur la piste d'un numéro de téléphone. Surprise, le propriétaire a un casier bien fourni. Le seul problème: il est introuvable. Sofiane Vernet, informatitien est donc mit sur l'affaire. Le téléphone du suspect est localisé à quelques kilomètres des locaux du NCIS. Ni une ni deux, les agents foncent. Sur place, le suspect est rapidement identifié, cependant il ouvre le feu sur les agents. Après une fusillade qui se finit sans aucun blessés, l'homme est emmené au NCIS. Il avoue rapidement et est officiellement arrêté à 16:36. La journée n'est cependant pas terminée pour les agents.

16:54, en Salle des Opérations, le visage du Directeur apparaît sur le grand écran. Il est rapidement birefé par l'équipe et il leur annonce que le coupable sera jugé aux Etats Unis. 17:27, dans un aérodrome militaire, le coupable embarque dans un hélicoptère Américain direction Washington D.C. . Paris, Hassens, Lachambre, Chabane et Soen rentrent donc au NCIS. Tous s'affallent dans leur bureaux et tapent leurs rapports, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Hassens lance quelques blagues et Soen le rappelle à l'ordre, Chabane se chamaille gentilment avec Lachambre et Alix rigole avec tout ce beau monde en buvant son thé.

20:00, tout le monde prend ses affaires et monte dans l'ascenseur, la journée est terminée. Ils se quittent en riant sur le parking en se souhaitant une bonne soirée. Quant à Guillaume et moi, nous partons tous deux en direction de Paris pour taper notre article en essayant de garder en mémoire chaque détail de cette incroyable journée au côtés de cinq agents fédéraux atipyques !

Elise D. pour Le Parisien - 29.12.2014

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? :D<strong>


End file.
